


Your Present is Inside Me

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Watanabe You, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, but the title is a spoiler, man that tag is a major spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Riko, You, and Chika are together celebrating You's birthday in You's college dorm. When the time comes to give You her presents, Riko says she can't give it...yet.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Your Present is Inside Me

"Happy birthday dear You-oo!" Chika and Riko yelled together, lowering a cake in front of Watanabe You, the birthday girl. "Happy birthday to You!"

You cut in smiled at her companions.

It was amazing that they were all attending the same college, especially after You managed to confess her love for Riko. Now that the two were dating, You often found herself with not enough time to spend with her. With exams coming up, You appreciated the time the trio spent together more than usual.

You cut into the cake and immediately realized, "It's a homemade cake?" She said quizzically.

"Your girlfriend made it," Chika said, with something of a snicker. You turned to the accused.

"I... well yes," Riko said, blushing slightly. "I hope you like it."

"She wanted to make it by herself, I couldn't help at all. Just like a good wife." Chika was smiling broadly until a swift chop landed on her forehead. "Ow! That hurt."

"Then shouldn't talk," Riko muttered, clearly embarrassed by her actions.

Not that You minded at all. In fact, You was elated to know her girlfriend finally put something ahead of her studies and baked a cake for her.

"Thanks, Riko." You took a sizable bite and loved it. It was vanilla, with a peanut butter frosting. "It's good!" You said.

"Is it? Let me have some," Chika said, grabbing a plate.

Chika took a slice, and then as Riko began cutting hers the mikan lover shoved a shoddily wrapped present in You's lap.

Chika had gotten You some running shorts. You beamed at her best friend. "Thanks Chika!"

Chika gave You a thumbs up, before turning to Riko. "Where's your box?"

Riko looked nervous at the sudden attention. "I didn't bring one."

"Eh? You didn't get a present?"

"Isn't cake enough?"

"Eh? Of course not! Cake is a must, but the present is the best part!" Chika fired.

You waved her childhood friend down. "The cake is enough," she said. While she appreciated her friend's bluntness, this really wasn't the time for that. You didn't need a present.

Riko looked pained. "Don't say... I did get you a present."

"Eh, but-" You began, but was cut off.

"It's not in a box. I'll...let you unwrap it later. Ok?" Riko's eyes were pleading not to press the topic, which really wasn't necessarily. You wasn't the type to be upset at a delayed present.

"Eh, seems kindof lame." Chika didn't share her mindset.

Still, You was curious. It seemed strange that Riko didn't bring her present to their little party, and it didn't sound like she did it on accident. A present she could only open later today?

You glanced at the hyperactive Chika. Maybe it was a private present. Was Riko wearing a new bra? Or some skimpy underwear? It would explain why Riko was so embarrassed that she wanted to dodge the topic.

The three of them talked while taking small bites of their cake, but You couldn't focus on the conversation. She really couldn't get Riko's present out of her mind. She didn't want to bother Riko about it, but like a child on Christmas, she was dying to find out what her present was.

When Riko got up to make them coffee, You asked if Chika would do it since Chika was closer to the kitchen. Once her best friend was gone, You whispered to her girlfriend.

"Can you tell me what it is?"

Riko straightened. She bit her lips, a sure tell that the girl was on the fence. Whatever this surprise was, Riko really wanted to keep it a secret. That only made You want to know more.

"Please?" You asked.

"I..." Riko was hesitant.

"Just a hint?"

Riko's eyes went to Chika, who was at the coffee machine less than 20 feet from the two of them. You turned too. The third girl's back was to them, unaware of their antics. You waited with bated breath until she heard Riko whisper back.

"Your present is inside me."

With that, Riko pushed You back. Coffee didn't take long to set up, as soon as the machine started, Chika turned around. It was obvious something had happened between the two of them, with how they were positioned. Chika started talking.

"So hey, you guys know that one ping pong room on the second floor?"

You and Riko looked at each other, and then looked away too quickly to be considered natural.

"What about it?" You asked.

"Apparently the volleyball team meat there. Just to hang out." Chika shrugged. "There's no net, so I'm not sure what they're doing." Miraculously, Chika didn't immediately bring their whispers up. In fact, Chika was being very helpful for once, moving the conversation along. Which left You plenty of time to ponder Riko's words.

'Your present is inside me,' Riko had said.

Inside? Like, under her clothes? Or inside... her hole. Her pussy. Was Riko holding something in there? That seemed like a long process. She would have to put the present in and walk all around the campus with the thing inside her? That seemed like a lot of trouble, but if Riko went through all that trouble for her that would be incredibly hot.

The coffee was ready, and this time You jumped up to get it. She needed to move, and to not jump to conclusions.

From the kitchen, You watched her girlfriend. Nothing about the girl's clothes or outfit seemed unusual; she wore a very cute cardigan and a pink shirt with her white skirt. What was different was Riko's demeanor.

You had noticed Riko blushing before, but now that she thought about it Riko had been red-cheeked all night. And she seemed to be easily agitated. And she wasn't being uptight, which was normal when she wanted something from her friends.

You brought the coffee to the table in cups, with a bowl of sugar. She sat down next to her girlfriend and slid so their thighs were touching. You place her hand in Riko's legs. No reaction. The swimmer reached deeper but found herself on the end of a painful slap.

"Stop it!" Riko hissed. "Wait till tonight." The hand was quickly withdrawn from Riko's private space.

You grumbled, but she got what she wanted. It had to be in her pussy, and You was going to get it tonight. You couldn't help but smile at the thought. Hiding something down there... how naughty!

From that point on it took longer than You would like for Chika to leave. Not that they weren't having fun. Chika and You always clicked mentally, so it was easy for the childhood friends to talk. Still, when it started getting late You was quick to push Chika out the door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," Chika said as she hugged You.

"Remember to study for Monday!" Riko called behind her. Chika hugged her as well, before opening the door to leave.

As soon as the door shut, the two were alone. One excited sailor and her extremely pink girlfriend. Despite the color of her face, Riko seemed excited to get started.

"Time to unwrap your present," Riko said, lifting her shirt so You could gain access to her lower half. Somehow, Riko made raising her skirt sexier than it had any right to be. You found herself quickly grabbing it, sliding the hem off Riko's waist and revealing some frilly pink panties. Having knelt down to examine Riko's lower half more closely, You could smell the musk of her pussy. She hooked a finger inside the garments and looked up at her lover. Riko nodded, and You pulled down.

A long pink toy was attached to Riko's pussy. You pulled it out, discovering a small dildo. It buzzed lightly in her hand, with no switch or wires attached. You looked at Riko, who was wearing a very horny expression.

"Happy birthday, You," Riko said. "I hope you like my present. You can use it on yourself if you want but I thought you might prefer it-" Riko waved a hand over her exposed lower half," -in here."

You's eyes widened. Had she understood her girlfriend correctly? You was expecting this to be a bedroom only toy, but if she understood Riko's intentions...

"H-how do you turn it on?"

Riko grabbed You's phone and tapped in the password. A few seconds later, a new app was downloaded depicting some sort of wave.

"You slide this up to make it stronger," Riko said while demonstrating. The egg in You's hand indeed buzzed louder and more intensely. "Please don't do it too high, or people will hear me."

"So that is what you meant." You said, fully shocked by how lewd her girlfriend was. "You want to wear this in public."

Riko looked at You, lust in her eyes. "Would you?"

"Of course!" You exclaimed, standing up so that the pair were eye level. "Gotta keep the girlfriend happy right? But are you sure?" Being able to tease Riko in public sounded kinky as hell. Way too kinky for the shy and conservative Riko, given how to take their current bedroom activities were.

But Riko stood her ground. "I do," she said. "Now that we've had the dessert, should we start in the main course?"

It was now Riko's turn to kneel.

"Alright little cock, it's time to get out." She looked at the bulge that had formed in You from her hard work and addressed it. She lowered You's pants just enough to unleash the beast inside. You's cock, fully erect, sprung from its den in all its 5-inch glory.

Riko wasted no time filling her mouth with cock. Her tongue swept over You's sensitive head as You was pushed into her lips. It was difficult, given You was hard very early in the night, but she worked all of it into her mouth enveloping You in a wonderful warmth.

You clenched her fist, reminding her of the new toy. Wordlessly, You passed the toy down to Riko who immediately pressed it against her clit who didn't move.

The blowjob was pleasurable. But it was teasing. It was slow. You was ready for more than cockwarming, and she indicated as much by putting a hand to the back of Riko's head and pressing down.

"Riko!" You called, now both hands grabbing the pianist's hair. She was bobbing along You's length, rubbing the dildo into herself.

She came shortly, as You began to pump on her own. On the back end of Riko's orgasm came You's, but neither were satisfied.

The bottomless Riko was picked up. You was plenty strong, more than strong enough to toss Riko around like a sack of potatoes. She flipped Riko around and tossed her towards the couch, making Riko present her ass to You. Riko's backside was slim but lovely, with just enough meat to be enticing. Her pussy was dripping heavily

You slammed her cock into her lover without hesitation. Riko gasped loudly, followed by moaned as You pumped her meat in and out of her main hole. Conveniently, the toy was still in Riko's hand buzzing away at her clit where it was hard for You to reach.

Fueled by a desire to reward her girlfriend for being so open today, You thrust into her girlfriend with all that she had. And she had a lot. You didn't swim as often as she liked, but she did make use of the school's free gym and had an intense power behind each thrust. Riko was moaning on loop, seemingly engulfed in the pleasure. Soon came screaming. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" Riko yelled, hanging on for dear life.

She came, and You kept thrusting. Her hand let the vibrator drop as she held onto the couch. You leaned forward, getting a higher angle on her thrusts and moving her hands up Riko's body. She started to hold to Riko's waist, but unsatisfied by that You went for Riko's chest. The grab onto clothed tits caused Riko to scream You's name. Her folds had consumed You's cock, and it was then that You came. Her second orgasm was more ferocious than the first, and it's load directly went into Riko's womb.

"Happy birthday You," Riko said for a third time as she took all of You's passion.

The pair took a moment to rest. Then, You stepped out of her pants as Riko pulled off her shirt. You lifted her lover with ease, maintaining her erection in Riko's glorious pussy. Holding Riko by the tits, You carry-fucked her girlfriend all the way to the bedroom.

* * *

The next day, You sat a seat behind Riko in class. It was amazing how cute she was when she was focused on the lecture in front of her. Cute, but not cute enough for You.

A quick touch of the phone later and Riko was startled. Her hand moved towards her skirt, but You could tell she wasn't touching herself. She was edging maybe? You chuckled to herself, this was way too much power. You was tempted to keep the toy on all the time and watch her girlfriend get hornier and hornier throughout the day.

Unfortunately the battery only lasted an hour, but this was more than enough for You. Riko glaced at You, her eyes begging for release. You shifted her head in such a way as to say they should go to the bathroom. Riko scrunched up her face and nodded, quickly gathering her materials. You put away her single piece of paper she had written on. She was definitely going to enjoy this present.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, got lazy and posted this two days late for You's birthday.  
> If you can read, you might notice this account is called Dia'spenguin. Dia is absolutely my best girl, but would you be shocked if I said You was my first best girl? I don't remember if she was, but it was between You, Hanamaru, and Dia. You is just so damn lovable, and her reputation as a hot popular girl makes her so easy to lewd (especially when you age her up).  
> Happy birthday You, I hope Chika holds your hand!
> 
> Join my fanfic server!  
> https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X


End file.
